The Truth of His Glitter
by Silvertongued Mischief
Summary: One wonders where his Nibs gets his glitter? Why I believe that answer is at Michaels. Just some harmless fun.


What no one knew was where the Goblin King got his glitter. Some said that it materialized when he would, which most people would agree with as they knew he could be an arrogant prick sometimes. Others theorized that he was made of glitter. Yet the truth was far more embarrassing.

Sarah groaned inwardly when the customer with 'special needs' finally left. She hated that term. 'Special needs' was another way of saying a royal pain in the ass and she detested political correctness.

She glared at the back of the Indian's head as much as she allowed herself to.

"Can't even speak decent English let alone make up his bloody mind on what paints he HAD to have," she muttered to herself.

She didn't notice a familiar person walk through the front door, nor did he of her.

Jareth absolutely loathed being what others expected of him. He chafed at the metaphorical collar 'round his neck. He trudged into Michael's glowering at anyone who made eye contact. He was incognito with his t-shirt, button up shirt over it and his criminally tight blue jeans. The old women teetering around in the store nearly had their hearts stop as the blood rushed to their weathered faces as they looked upon him. They wished for their youth to use as they would...a lot.

The Goblin King made his way to Aisle 6 and perused through the different kinds of glitter. Within a few minutes a young woman approached him. She was quite short and slim with long honey russet hair and freckles on pale skin. But what he noticed was the scent of Fae that clung to her skin like an everlasting perfume.

"Is there something I can assist you with, sir?" her voice was like silver bells, a knowing look in her green eyes.

Jareth surmised that she was aware he was otherworldly, and might have been to his realm before. He regarded her with his piercing eyes and bit back a retort.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own, madam," he answered calmly.

Jareth could tell she was hiding a grin as she responded, "I'm sure you could, but why just manage, when you can get in and out with ease and less embarrassment, Your Nibs?"

The Goblin King kept the shock out of his face with a schooled expression of authority, 'You know me, mortal?"

"It is quite obvious," she added, "And you're half right."

He stared at her pointedly until she elucidated, "My mother is Fae. Now back to the task at hand. What are you looking for in your glitter?"

Suppressing a growl he answered, "My goblins require mass amounts of it and other 'Shiny Messy Stuff'," his voice dripping with distaste.

"And you're giving it to them?" she asked increduously.

"It is part of the contract agreement enslaving them to me," he allowed himself to pout, just a little, "As is having to get it from the Aboveground."

"So that is how you manage to be so glitterful," the half-ling girl giggled behind a hand and pointed to the entire aisle, "They would be ecstatic for this entire aisle. We also have glow-sticks on the ends."

"I suppose I'll take it then," he grudgingly snapped his fingers, several carts appearing, "What is your name?"

"Kitty," she mockingly bowed and started piling all the glitter along with other bright colorful items.

She wiped her brow after she managed to fill all 13 carts with Shiny Messy Stuff. Jareth had to admit he was impressed at her ability to pack things in.

"I am Tetris Master," she said, as if hearing his thoughts.

"Tetris?" What the chicken is that? he thought.

"I'll show it to you sometime," she responded as she pushed the carts one by one to one of the registers.

Jareth, slightly flustered, did his best arrogant strut to the front and nearly swallowed his own tongue as he saw the cashier.

"Sarah?" he sputtered.

Sarah looked at her old nemesis in astonishment, "Goblin King?"

Kitty just grinned wickedly and skipped along to her department. She loved being a little Robin Goodfellow sometimes.

This was not Jareth's day. It was not Sarah's day. Both groaned as they looked at the carts.

"Well you had best ring up my items," he said in a detested manner.

Sarah nearly cried as she gut her gun ready. It would take hours upon hours to do it. Yet now she knew why the Underground was so glittery and grinned a little.

**I had to add myself in here, it was too good to resist. This story was going through my head when I was stocking at Michael's yesterday morning. It is no masterpiece, but I find it amusing. Especially when I am half asleep running on an odd bowl of rice krispies and orange juice. Just a little goofiness is all.**


End file.
